When Fiction Meets FanFiction
by PhantasmHeaven
Summary: Quinn Irving, a sixteen year old girl with dreams of becoming a writer, takes her first step into Fan-Fiction. But everything is ruined as her little sister Sarah finds out..and ruins everything! What sorts of mistakes will Sarah make? Will Quinn fix it?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Starry Phantasm: Please note that this story is being written about someone writing. Any more would** **be spoiling it, so..**  
**The **narrative will be in normal, First-Person Point of View.  
**And the _written will be in bold-italics, Third-Person Point of View._**  
**CaelumScriptor: And we do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Now on with the story! Don't forget to review.**  
**Starry Phantasm: She'll kill you if you do. *bluntly***  
**CaelumScriptor: I wasn't thinking of doing that, but thanks for the idea.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Damn!**  
**CaelumScriptor: Don't worry I'm not that evil, I'm just going to hire a Death Eater friend of mine.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Oh, you don't mean... *shocked* she's serious. No more dawdling, time to read!**

* * *

**_1. Prologue  
_ **

* * *

I, Quinn Irving, sixteen, shut the fifth book of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, 'The Last Olympian,' and shifted my body from a lying to a sitting position on my soft pink blankets. Good books are honestly the best lullaby there is. I yawned, then threw myself off the bed, clutching my dresser (as I'd done it quite literally) in order to keep my balance. Stumbling every few steps as I'd forgotten my glasses, I groped for everything solid before I opened the bathroom door down the narrow white hall with a soft 'click.'

I twisted the cold water knob, relishing the feel of frigid water on my fingertips and moving to splash my face with it. I felt more alive and mobile. Leaning my head forward and my hand to the side for my brush, I held my short dirty blonde hair with one hand and brushing it with the other. Red pain prickled on my left hand, the one I didn't use, and with a jolt I realized that I'd been injured myself there earlier this week. Letting go, I looked at the bandaged hand, still with dried blood. It had happened all so suddenly. My sister, Sarah Irving was playing with a scissor, and she tried throwing it to random circled points on the walls so she could act like that cool maid from Touhou Project, Sakuya Izayoi. I came to say that Sakuya or whatever-her-name-was is trained to protect her mistress since the time they've met which was way too long back for a human to live. I said that she was a normal human who couldn't throw knives. She was a superhuman, and that was that.

Of course, she never listened to me. Eleven year-olds usually don't.

Like a glint of light, the sharp metal object was hurtling towards me as if it were a bullet. I moved my arms instinctively to protect my blue eyes from possible injury, and the space between my left hand's thumb and my index finger was slashed pretty badly. Sarah got off, _again._ Spoiled brat...

_Blood. Pain. Projectiles. War._

I dashed out of the bathroom as fast as I could and picked up my notebook. This was perfect! I grinned. I secretly admired my two juniors, the author Sophia Turner and the poet Robin Starr for just being such ...amazing writers. The second I picked up their work, I felt touched. I even asked them in private, "What got you started?"

* * *

They looked to each other, smiled, and Robin dashed off to the library, shoving a book called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ into my hands.

"This is the book I started off with. Sophia and I started writing Fan-Fiction with this other book, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._" Robin said, pointing to The Lightning Thief, the first book in the series.

"Of course, we are known by a few newspapers, but we still don't have enough recognition to actually gain our own Fan-Fiction section. But when you see things, ideas bounce in your head, and they are based off those wonderful stories." Sophia said.

"Start small. Just go to fanfiction dot net and make an account there. Outline your stories. Look it over a few times. When you're ready, you can take a larger step and make your own." Robin said, a grin splitting her face. "Wow, I dunno what I sound more like, a teacher or an advertiser."

We all laughed.

* * *

A devious grin lifted the corners of my mouth into a smile as I scribbled my words onto the lined page. For the outline...

**_Subject: Demigods and Wizards must unite to defeat a common enemy, Lord Voldemort._**

**_Purpose: To explain how two people from two different but similar universes work together._**

**_Form: Novelized_**

**_Audience: Online Fanfiction Readers_**

**_Voice: 3rd-Person Point of View._**

"Okay, now for the first draft!" I said, completely jovial as I went to type on Document Manager...

* * *

_**Thunder boomed across Half-Blood Hill. A few people flinched at the noise, while others raised their fists to the murky grey sky, yelling things from - "Shut up!" - to - "Calm down, Zeus!," - to - "I wonder what made him mad this time?" That was, of course, if you believed the Greek Gods existed and Zeus really was a man who controlled the world's lightning. But there were people in existence who not only believed they existed, they were born from those same deities. Known as Demigods, they had supernatural power and although it wasn't their explicit duty, they were the protectors of the world. When their Teacher and Activities Director, Chiron sent for the counselors and the Hunters of Artemis, everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Something was up.**_

* * *

I yawned, giving a short glance to the clock. God...I have to go to Karate class! I'm late! Abandoning my story, I dashed out of the house and started up the car, not even locking the door for fear of Sarah rummaging through my stuff.

How very wrong I was not to do it.. Just think. Two seconds saved, when I could have prevented my reputation from being completely and utterly damaged...

* * *

**CaelumScriptor: Well, that's that. Review or I hire a Death Eater.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Just because you didn't do it doesn't mean the blood isn't on your hands. But review anyway, I'm just a mere mortal, I can't stop her. *shrinks away***  
**CaelumScriptor: me too... Okay, until next time! Remember to drop a review. Flames are welcomed.**  
**Starry Phantasm: And especially constructive criticism! *Licks lips as if for a cookie***


	2. Really?

**CaelumScriptor: Welcome, welcome to our official first chapter. Sadly we do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Personally I do not get the point of putting a disclaimer because if we did own them, we would not be on Fanfiction.**  
**CaelumScriptor: *nods* So true.**  
**Starry Phantasm: I don't believe in tradition unless I believe it myself, but now... *drumrolls***  
**CaelumScriptor: On with the story! Don't forget to drop the reviews. I still have my Death Eater friend. Well, I mean both of ours.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Yep, that's right. Oh, and before you read this, we don't believe in stereotypes, but we went and decided to experiment. This is a parody, after all.**  
**CaelumScriptor: Yeah, and this is not our normal writing style. Okay, now, for real this time. On with the story. Oh yeah, I'll be waiting for the precious reviews.**

* * *

**_2. Really?_**

* * *

I, Sarah Irving, eleven, smiled. Great! My ugly sister was, like, out of the house for Karate lessons. I mean like, who does that? I bet she's the only girl there, if she can even be, seriously, considered as a girl. I, on the other hand, am much more close to perfection. With my like gorgeous pretty shiny wavy long gorgeous (did I like, say that already? Well, who like, cares, it is seriously that way) platinum blonde hair, and like perfectly crystalline glitter blue eyes, I like am actually a girl, thank you very much. But sadly, I cannot, like, talk about myself any longer despite how seriously awesome I am, because, like, !

Traversing into my adopted-sister's room (I like, insist on that relation, and besides, I am, like, too awesome to just use going, seriously, like, who would?) I decided to look at her, like, super-fugly (yes, it is, like, a word!) things and use them for the like, actually necessary me! I don't know, like, why that seriously ugly girl doesn't, like, appreciate me, like, prettying her stuff up more. She like, actually needs it more than, like, anything! Nothing was really, like, all that, like,interesting, the new journal (again, not pretty enough to be, like, a diary) was all, like, freaky and organized like some nerds do (couldn't she do, like, seriously, anything actually pretty?) so I went on the computer to go on Facebook, but another page popped out on me. It was blue, white, and plain...just like, her writing. Hey, maybe I could teach her how to write? She, like, honestly needs lessons on that rather than karate, like, seriously. She might just, like, thank me for this~!

Let's, like, get to some serious work. Huh. _'When their Teacher and Activities Director, Chiron sent for the counselors and the Hunters of Artemis, everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Something was up.'_ Boooooring! Percy Jackson and the Olympians may be, like, super-duper cool (Drew is like, my fave character! She's actually so, like, awesome!) but with Harry Potter? Annoying. But she already put it, as like, that, so I can't seriously, do that. Twilight is like, like, much better! I'm going to, like, add to it cause I don't want to see her like, seriously ugly writing. Here we go!

* * *

_**zuddenl9 a extr3r3mel9 7or6eouz 6ur6le vi0let cr4c5 opn5d ds 7round nd it wa s4dorned with ribbon2, like 6retty pnk8sh r3d ons th4t r fu11 and s1ky nd trap rent and rufs and 6lus it 4d like cr33py red eyes and 606ing out of it was 5urle and 6lue and 7r3en and h4z3l 6ut sa s4me tiem t3y new were tey wanted 2 go so they decided to let themselvez fall donw the whole that waz like right under dam so they could get to woggyhartz or whatever it waz caled. Then they were swirling and worly ing a, like, waht was i, o a portal and they weird and swirld so so sos so much that thy got dissy and Pecy jakson there up on in girlfrindANAbeth and anabeth yelled at him saying SEWEAdbrain why did you do that? and they landed ontop of this guy. likke OMG he has so long hair it was whitse. hello he said i am professor dmbledor hedmaster of hogwa3ts. what type of namein dmberdoor axed nco, percy and him stared lauging like c38razy. What knda of fkin name is wartyhogs askes pecy. anabethseid shut up sewed brain.**_  
_**cirno told me toexpect you to comes soon said yo were in a portal i will show you do dometory after you get sorted. dont tell anyone youa are demigods. the teachers alreedy know said dumbledore.**_  
_**so he took out this pointly hat. Like OMG it was so rag4dy and dirty. ge give it to nico and he put it on then tha hat said GRyeg4FYDOR!**_  
_**he gave it to anabethand she got gryndore too, ans so did everyonegd7j elese. dumbledore calleda a teacher callehen4d proeospr mcgonagal and tolt her o take them into her dorortoy and told them that thy needed to help this dude in his sixed year called hary potter killl thid guy3 kalled volemort percy starten laighing again and asked whaat type of nme is volysh0rt and anabeth4 & thalia starte o yell at him them perry said sorry wisegirl and she wen t sleep. tha next day dumbledor came o anouce that we were extange students from americ4n andd we were in gryfyndor so ye3333a!. then we sat and dumbledor cameto us. He said 43your scchedual should apear in area 31 3 2 1 and they came he said they were in greek so they didnt need to wory**_

* * *

"Perrrrrrrrfect!" I like, said. "Time to post! Maybe I'll get her cake tomorrow...!"

* * *

**Starry Phantasm: Those precious, precious reviews, eh? Maybe I should begin writing, so Marisa here can steal the precious thing which is your reviews...**  
**CaelumScriptor: Enough with the references which I don't know about, but those are MY reviews. MINE! ..Ugh, I sound like my three year old self, and by the way Starry Phantasm wrote the parts up to 'MINE!'**  
**Starry Phantasm: Hehe, possession is always fun. Too bad she can do the same to me ..and did. *sulks***  
**CaelumScriptor: Oh, yeah please check our individual stories too please. I have my fellow Death Eater waiting for those that don't review.**  
**Starry Phantasm: *gulp* She's scary. And my individuals are on major hiatus! But hers are better. I'm so jealous. *cries***  
**CaelumScriptor: If you say so... But whatever, I want a review.**  
**Starry Phantasm: Oh yeah, PM me if you want a translation of all this crap. Sarah can't even write Touhou correctly... I'll also unleash her on you if you don't review, so...REVIEW~!**


End file.
